Karura
by Chie723
Summary: Matsuri fights to stay alive for her daughter. Gaara, Shinki and everyone in Konoha fight to save Matsuri's life.
1. Prologue

Matsuri can see her parents.

They're so close she can practically feel their breath upon her face, they looked exactly as she remembered..her mother's soft, hazel eyes..her gentle heart shaped face. Her Father's strong jaw and genial smile. For the first time in many years she feels at peace, feels like she can let go.

A kick from inside her stomach startles her.

Her daughter, whose kicks were growing weaker and weaker alerted her to where she was..

Bleeding, broken..and dying? No. She couldn't be..Gaara..Shinki..they needed her..

"I can't die.." Matsuri thinks to herself, before a heavy wave washes over her bringing her into a deep unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Seeing Shinki upon arriving back in Konoha was one of the greatest reliefs in Gaara's life. In every shinobi's life there was always the lingering risk of not coming back from a mission, but instead coming back in a body bag. Gaara often pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, he had suffered too much pain in his life to deal with such thoughts. Whether Shinki knew it or not he had helped Gaara heal. Seeing Shinki for the first time had been quite cathartic for Gaara..to see a child in such emotional pain stabbed at him. Shinki had come far in the past few months he had been adopted by Gaara and Matsuri.

Matsuri..an orphan, witnessing her parents deaths at the tender age of 7.

Perhaps that's why she was drawn to him, for those who go through unbelievable tragedy seem to be drawn to one another..like a magnet.

God he loved them..the three of them were healing together.

Gaara finds himself equally touched seeing Sasuke and Naruto's families greet them. Two other people struck by tragedy, but had found light and love now.

Gaara is so focused on the reunion of families he almost doesn't hear the sirens, or the loud beeping coming from Sakura's pager.

Sakura looks down at her pager, at first with great frustration, then with a crippling worry that would nearly have sent her to her knees had Sasuke not been there to catch her.

Gaara's blood runs cold when Sakura's gaze focuses on him.

Sakura is nearly in tears when she makes her way over to him.

"It's Kankuro and Matsuri.."


	3. Chapter 2

Shinki's blood runs completely cold.

He finds himself brought back to his mother's death, a vague memory..one that he had tried to stash away in the deep crevices of his mind.

"It's too painful.." His voice echoes in his head on repeat.

Shinki suddenly finds himself on his knees, gasping for air. Once again he becomes the frightened child that he once was, a child that clung to everything he could, desperate to hold on to the things most precious to him.

 _"_ _Mother..Uncle Kankuro..please don't go!"_ Shinki begs as a waterfall of tears flow down his face, nearly drowning him.

A gentle hand rests upon his shoulder. "It's going to be ok Shinki, I promise."

"Is Mother going to be ok?" Shinki fearfully asks.

Gaara sighs, unsure of how to answer. He wants to reassure his child, but does not want to give him false promises. Sakura sensing Gaara's discomfort sits next to the child.

"Shinki, we are going to do everything in our power to help your mother. I've known your mom for a long time, and she isn't one to give up without a fight."

Shinki finds himself subconsciously leaning into Sakura for support, his eyes close as he takes in her comforting embrace.

 _"_ _Please stay alive Mom..Uncle Kankuro."_


	4. Chapter 3

There's pain.

That's the first thing Kankuro awakens to. That and the warm stickiness of blood trickling down his forehead. He's sweating..he can feel the purple marks he had drawn melting down his face.

 _"_ _Where am I?"_

Everything around him seems to be in shambles. There are cracked windows, broken walls, and..whimpering? Kankuro turns his head as far as he can to look..

His heart stops and it begins to come back to him.

The Chunin Exams, The Otsutsuki's, Gaara leaving to rescue Naruto..Matsuri..Matsuri!

"Oh God.."

Matsuri's whimpering has now turned into a mix between a hiccup and a gasp. He can see the tears rolling down her cheeks, and that she is clutching her belly weakly. Matsuri's eyes are drooping closed.

Kankuro uses all of his strength to push himself up, he staggers towards Matsuri, pulling his phone out and dialing 911.


	5. Chapter 4

Startled and very much out of breath Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru and Temari arrived at the hospital to meet the ambulance. The group of 4 found themselves increasingly worried for each minute they waited, Temari took to pacing back and forth, struggling to not let out any profanities born from increasing worry.

Needless to say when the ambulance did arrive, the scene burst into abrupt chaos.

Kankuro was the first person to step out, a rag on his head attempting to slow the bleeding from his wound. Upon seeing Sakura he began to speak ravenously fast, pushing to get out every ounce of information he could. Temari rushed to her younger brother and held him close, seeing the trauma in Kankuro's eyes, something that startled her considering all her brother had seen in his life as a shinobi. Before Temari could ask the medics where Matsuri was they were rolling said person out on a stretcher.

"She's Tachycardic with obvious chest wounds, bleeding has slowed to a minimum. Two I.V lines have been started en route, heart rate is 110." A medic told Sakura as they rolled Matsuri into the hospital with Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro following close behind.

"What's the status of the baby?" Sakura asks, afraid of the answer.

"Baby's slightly tachycardic as well, though the child has taken well to Mom receiving supplemental oxygen." The medic answers.

"Good, is Mom conscious?"

"She's gone in and out Ma'am, she awo-"

A panicked whimpering interrupted the medic mid-answer causing everyone's head to turn. Sakura took the initiative to lean down next to Matsuri's stretcher.

"Shh..it's ok, you're safe here Matsuri. It's Sakura, I promise we're going to take good care of you."

Matsuri's whimpering slows, as she looks into Sakura's eyes. Matsuri weakly takes one of her hands and rests it on her stomach..praying that Sakura understood.

Sakura gently nods and rests her own hand on Matsuri's stomach.

"It's ok, your baby will be just fine I promise you."

Sakura looks to Gaara and motions for him to come over, which he does.

Gaara gently takes Matsuri's other hand and leans close.

"It's going to be ok Matsuri..we're all here for you."

Matsuri weakly smiles and holds onto Gaara's hand.


	6. Chapter 5

"1, 2, 3..lift!" Sakura instructs the medics as they lift Matsuri from her stretcher to a hospital bed.

"BP's holding at 130/80, heart rate is still at 110."

Sakura nods as she hooks Matsuri's I.V fluid bags onto a bed stand.

"Can one of you please bring in an ultrasound machine? I need to confirm my suspicions that she has a pneumothorax."

"Yes Ma'am!" A medic says before running out.

Gaara found himself holding onto Matsuri's hand a little more tightly, trying his best to mask his worry.

A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts.

Gaara quickly turns his head to see Temari giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Kankuro to her right stares at Gaara before saying.

"She's going to be ok..both she and the baby are going to be ok. Sakura's here, she's the best..she'll help."

From the tone in Kankuro's voice Gaara could tell that his older brother was trying to reassure himself as much as him.

The three siblings hadn't noticed that Sakura was already performing the ultrasound on Matsuri's chest. Sakura's features were molded into perfect concentration.

"Can you..get me..off my..back?" Matsuri asked breathlessly.

Sakura pauses and quickly looks under Matsuri's hip.

"I told them to put a pillow under your hip..I'm so sorry. I'll do that now, Gaara can you help me?" Sakura says slightly frustrated by her medical staff.

Gaara nods and gently holds Matsuri on her side, per Sakura's instruction, while Sakura lays a pillow gently beneath Matsuri's hip.

"There you go..that should relieve some of the pressure off of your pelvis. They should know that you never put a pregnant woman on her back."

Matsuri nods, still breathless, but feeling the pressure relieve off of her pelvis.

"Thank you.."

Sakura nods, smiling and happy that she could relieve at least some of her friend's pain. She focuses her attention back on the ultrasound, going over every inch of it. She frowns slightly, her suspicions confirmed.

"You do have a slight pneumothorax, so I need to perform a needle aspiration ok?"

Matsuri nods."Ok..then I..can rest..right?"

Sakura smiles sympathetically."Well, there are few other things..after the aspiration we're going to keep a catheter in your chest for a couple of hours to make sure your lung is still inflated and stable. I also want to give you a pelvic exam to make sure your cervix isn't softening, since stress and trauma like this can trigger labor."

Matsuri turns her head letting out a breathless sigh.

"I know..I'm so sorry."

Matsuri shakes her head, resting her free hand on her belly. "Don't be..sorry..it's not..your fault."

Matsuri then turns her head to look at Gaara."Where's..Shinki? Is he..ok?"

Gaara sighs, gently squeezing Matsuri's hand trying to find his words.

"Naruto and Shikadai are sitting with him, they're making sure he's ok." Shikamaru interjects, giving Matsuri a reassuring smile.

Gaara looks at Shikamaru thankfully, while Matsuri nods.

"You're a lot more conscious than you were before..that's a good start." Temari said feeling encouraged.

Matsuri nods."I'm still..pretty..breathless..though."

"We're going to fix that right now, I have the lidocaine, needles and catheter all prepped for you. Though I am going to ask for everyone but Gaara to leave since it is a sterile procedure."

Temari nods, she quietly walks over to Matsuri and kisses her forehead.

"You're very brave, I hope you know that.." Temari says before grabbing Kankuro and Shikamaru by the arm and leaving.

Matsuri tearfully smiles as she watches the three leave, though her eyes soon turn back to Gaara.

"I love..you.."

Gaara kisses Matsuri's hand."I love you too."

 ** _Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews and your patience! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next update! 3_**


	7. Chapter 6

For the first time, since meeting his cousin, Shikadai saw Shinki tense. His chin seemed to be permanently resting on his clasped hands, his eyes looked red and raw. Every few minutes Shinki would let out a shaky sigh, followed by his head sinking lower and lower towards the ground, before rebounding upwards as he tried to regain composure.

To be fair the entire waiting room was on edge.

Mom, Dad and Uncle Kankuro had only come out of the exam room about 20 minutes ago, and by the looks on their faces they were still pretty shaken up.

Even Uncle Naruto's attempts at lightening the mood had fallen flat.

"Mom has two I.V's right?" Shinki asked suddenly, earning the entire room's attention.

Mom rests her hand on Shinki's shoulder. "She does. One of them is keeping her hydrated and giving her essential nutrients that the baby normally gets from her, and the other is to give her some pain medication."

Shikadai could tell that his Mom was trying herself to keep composure, but he knew how hard it was. Aunt Matsuri became the sister that his Mom had always dreamed of having, so to see her hurt was like seeing a little sister hurt, scared and in pain. His Mom had to be devastated.

Shinki merely nodded at his Aunt's words and sank lower.

"I'm just going to inject some medicine into the I.V in your right arm ok? It will make you a little sleepy, but it should calm your nerves. It won't affect the baby I promise." Sakura says as she injects a syringe of liquid into Matsuri's I.V line.

Matsuri nods letting out a shaky breath, her eyes closed. She moves her left hand over her belly and gently rubs it.

Sakura softly smiles while rolls over her medical tools."Is she moving?"

"A little..bit. She's..curled up..on..this..side." Matsuri answers moving her hand to the right side of her stomach.

Sakura nods, moving her chair closer to Matsuri. "Do I have permission to touch your belly?"

Matsuri nods, moving her arm back to her side.

Sakura gently sets one hand near the top of Matsuri's belly and one below.

"Please tell me if I'm hurting you ok?"

Matsuri nods.

Sakura then gently places one hand on the top of Matsuri's belly, focusing on the right side in particular. She then places her hand near the bottom of Matsuri's belly and gently begins to press in. Sakura worked for a few minutes before pausing and nodding.

"What is it? Did you feel something?" Gaara asked, alarm in his voice.

Sakura smiles."Everything is just fine. From what I can tell she's decided to stay on your right side, she's nice and comfy there. I can actually feel her little arm."

Gaara nods."Is it normal for her to be on one side though?"

That alerts Matsuri and she too turns her head sleepily to look at Sakura.

Sakura pauses before answering. "For the most part, it is normal. Most babies at this point of pregnancy are in the anterior position, which means that their head is facing their Mom's spine with their backs facing their Mama's tummy. It's the position that we would prefer to see. Your little one, right now at least, is giving signs of being in the posterior position. Which means that her little back is facing your back ok?"

"That explains..the..pain..in my..back.." Matsuri says sighing.

Sakura nods."Yes, it only means that unless she rotates herself she'll be coming out face up. You can deliver this way..but it just takes a bit longer, and can result in a tougher labor."

Gaara groans."Fantastic."

Gaara then feels Matsuri give his hand a reassuring squeeze, to which he gently smiles and moves his chair closer to his beloved.

Sakura smiles, before rubbing her hands together."Ok. I'm going to perform the needle aspiration now."

"I hate this waiting.." Kankuro firmly says pacing up and down the hall.

Temari nods standing up, she just couldn't sit still anymore. By the looks of things Shinki was beginning to feel the same. The poor kid was looking paler and paler with worry by the moment, something so..uncharacteristic of him.

But this was his _Mom._ It was in Matsuri's arms that Shinki found his home..their bond was solidified in their first meeting.

Shinki's iron sand coat had melted away hours ago, a true symbol of his current vulnerability.

The door had barely creaked open before Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru all huddled in front of Sakura desperate for an update!

Sakura simply places his finger in front of her lips, the cue for silence, and quietly shuts the door.

"Matsuri is fast asleep, I finished the needle aspiration and she did great. Her blood pressure and heart rate are already starting to go back to normal."

The entire room let out a sigh of relief.

"How's the baby doing? Is she doing ok?" Temari asks, still holding on to some worry.

"The baby was a little stressed out, the past 20 minutes she's been trying to cope with Matsuri's new blood pressure. It went from being normal to being high to starting to go back to normal all in one day, so we put some oxygen on Matsuri to help the baby out." Sakura explained.

Temari nods and looks over at Shinki, motioning for him to come over with her hand.

Shinki slowly gets up and stands as close to Temari as possible. Temari in turn wraps her arm around Shinki's side and pulls him close.

"Your Mom and your sister are going to be just fine Shinki." Temari said reassuring her nephew.

Shinki merely nods."When can I see her?"

Temari looks to Sakura for an answer.

"She's sleeping right now, and we're going to monitor her and the baby closely for the next hour to make sure that they are indeed stable. After that we're going to move her into a private hospital room, so that would be the best time for you to visit." Sakura answers.

Temari nods, but then gasps when she feels Shinki pull away from her.

"I just..need to see her.." Shinki says quietly, but resolutely.

Sakura softly smiles at Shinki, then gently says: "I'll take you to her then..don't be scared of her monitors or her oxygen mask, she's just fine."

Shinki simply nods as he follows Sakura into his Mother's recovery room, and slowly make his way to her side. He immediately takes note of his Father, who by the looks of it, had only just let himself fall asleep. His Mother, all circumstances considered, looked..normal. Aside from the oxygen mask and I.V's of course. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, the way she always had it at night. Shinki imagined that she must have been getting ready for bed when she was attacked..Shinki couldn't let himself imagine what would have happened if his Uncle Kankuro hadn't been there.

Shinki then turns his attention to the fetal monitor, where his sister's heart beat away like a butterfly. It still amazed him how much faster a baby's heart rate was compared to an adults. While his Mother's heart beat at a comfortable 70 beats per minute, his sister's heart beat at a fluttery 130 beats per minute.

Shinki found it..cute.

Sakura found herself smiling as she watched Shinki check on his Father, Mother, and Baby Sister. While he did Sakura took the time to gently place a mesh-sleeved medical glove over the I.V in Matsuri's left hand. Shinki immediately took notice, but before he could ask what she was doing Sakura said:

"It's just to help keep her hand warm. She has a lot of fluids pumping through her so it may make her cold."

Shinki nods."Thank you for helping my Mom."

"You're very welcome."


	8. Chapter 7

_"_ _We need to get this bleeding stopped and her breathing stabilized!" One medic shouted to another, while Kankuro stood by helplessly. One medic was currently attempting to stitch his forehead, which had a deep gash in it, but to no avail for Kankuro kept moving about trying to get an update on Matsuri._

 _"_ _How is she?! Is the baby ok?!" He screamed while one medic attempted to restrain him._

 _"_ _Sir..we're doing the best we can..for now you need to sit and let us heal you."_

 _For the first time in a long while..Kankuro cried. Harder than he expected to..but could anyone blame him? His sister-in-law, who was more like a real sister, lay dying. His niece could be dying for all he knew.._

 _It was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from._

"Matsuri has such delicate, tiny feet doesn't she?" Sakura says, putting some hospital socks on Matsuri. Effectively breaking Kankuro out of his thoughts, which he found himself immensely grateful for.

Gaara smiles."She does..tiny hands too."

"Mmmm.." Matsuri groans, alerting everyone in the room.

"She's starting to wake up now.." Sakura says standing up and moving to Matsuri's side, close to her I.V stands in case she needs to give her an injection of more medicine.

Matsuri slowly blinks her eyes open and takes in the room around her. This room was different than the trauma room she was previously in, maybe she was doing better?

Looking up she sees a sea of faces..Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura..Shinki?

Matsuri focuses her gaze on Shinki then..reaching out her hand for him, which he immediately takes.

"Hi sweetie..are you ok?" Matsuri asks, afraid that Shinki was scared.

Shinki just nods and rests his head by Matsuri's arm, Matsuri in turn runs her hand through Shinki's hair in an attempt to comfort him. Within moments Shinki was asleep.

"He ran himself a bit ragged..he's been up for hours watching you." Temari quietly says placing a hospital blanket over Shinki.

"Poor thing.." Matsuri says resting her hand back on her stomach, which reminded her.

"How is the baby?" Matsuri asks concerned.

"She's doing a lot better, she was pretty stressed out, and was having a hard time adjusting to how many times your blood pressure changed. But she's doing better now.." Sakura answered calmly.

Matsuri nods, prepared to answer before she feels her daughter shift which causes her to grimace.

"What hurts?!" Nearly everyone asks at once.

"She just shifted suddenly and hit one of my ribs..She's just so big now that it hurts whenever she moves. Plus my chest is hurting." Matsuri says rubbing her stomach.

Everyone nods, but Sakura walks closer to Matsuri's bed and adjusts her blankets before gently pulling out one pain pump and one remote like device.

"This.." Sakura says holding onto the pain pump."Will help manage your pain, whenever you really start hurting you can push this and it should work its way into your system in about 15 minutes and you'll start feeling some relief. This.." Sakura says gently lifting the remote-like device."Is to call your nurse ok?"

Matsuri nods and quickly pushes her pain button.

Sakura sympathetically smiles and re-adjusts Matsuri's blankets to how they were before, she then adjusts the pillow resting beneath Matsuri's arm."Are you feeling cold at all? You have a lot of fluids pumping through you so it would be normal. I can get you an extra blanket if you want?"

Matsuri softly smiles."I'm a little cold, but not too bad."

"I'll go get some blankets then." Sakura says smiling before leaving.

Matsuri then focuses her attention on Gaara."I'm so tired.."

Gaara gently strokes Matsuri's face."You can go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Matsuri turns to look at Shinki."Can someone take him back to the hotel to sleep?"

Kankuro steps up then, and gingerly lifts his nephew into his arms."I'll take him."

Matsuri smiles."Thank you Kankuro, and thank you for saving me."

Kankuro smiles with a tear in his eye, before leaving with Shinki.

Sakura walked back in at that moment, arms full of blankets. Shikamaru and Temari took the initiative then to stand up and make their way for the door.

"We're going to let you rest, if you need us feel free to call." Shikamaru says holding Temari's hand.

"Thank you." Gaara and Matsuri say in unison, watching Shikamaru and Temari's retreating forms.

"Gaara you should rest.." Matsuri says gently stroking her husband's face.

"I could say the same for you." Gaara answers, a small smile on his face.

Matsuri giggles and rubs her stomach."Yeah.."

Sakura smiles watching the couple while she puts warm, heated blankets on Matsuri.

"Ah..these feel so good." Matsuri says, sinking further into the bed.

"Good. Hopefully they help you relax and fall asleep. Remember, when Mama's relaxed..baby is relaxed. Your little one has had a long day too, she needs her Mama to rest." Sakura says looking at Matsuri's belly.

Matsuri nods and snuggles herself into the blankets, and closes her eyes.

 ** _AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for all of your support and reviews! I've been having a lot of anxiety lately, but writing this story is helping me work through it._**


	9. Chapter 8

"So are Aunt Matsuri and the baby doing better?" Shikadai asked as he and his parents made their way home.

"They're starting to do a lot better, Sakura is making sure they're both stable." Temari reassured Shikadai.

"How many weeks pregnant is Aunt Matsuri?"

"She's 36 weeks, so she's due in about 4 weeks. But that's assuming the baby comes on time, she could be early or she could be late." Temari said smiling at Shikadai.

Shikadai nods, his face thoughtful and a little..sad?

"What's wrong Shikadai?" Shikamaru asked, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's Shinki..he looked really..traumatized." Shikadai answered, staring at his feet.

Temari and Shikamaru exchanged a glance, before leaning down to Shikadai's level.

"That's very kind of you to worry about your cousin. Would it help you feel better if we visited him and your Uncle Kankuro in the hotel?"

Shikadai quietly nods, while Temari reaches forward and holds her son in her arms.

* * *

Matsuri awoke to the sound of her nurse gently adjusting the fetal monitors across her belly, something that wasn't uncomfortable but also wasn't comfortable. Upon seeing her patient awake the nurse gently smiles and stops her work.

"Is everything ok?" Matsuri asks looking at her belly concerned.

"The fetal monitors were kind of sliding around while you slept, so we couldn't get a good reading on the baby's vitals. I'm just trying to adjust your monitors ok?" The nurse kindly and calmly said.

"Ok.."Matsuri said before flinching at the nurses cold touch.

"I'm so sorry my hands are so cold..I'll try to be quick ok?" The nurse said sympathetically.

"It's ok.."Matsuri says trying not to flinch.

The nurse was true to her words, she worked quickly and, as far as Matsuri could tell, accurately. She was ever so gentle as she secured the belts, holding the monitors in place, across Matsuri's belly.

"So..do you have a name picked for this little one?" The nurse asked with a smile, trying to distract Matsuri from her current discomfort.

Matsuri smiles."We do actually..a middle name too."

"Aww..that's so nice! I've had some patients who really struggle with picking a name, I mean..it's such a big decision!"

Matsuri nods."It really is! Thankfully, our decision was fairy easy."

"Have you told anyone in your family this little one's name?"

"No. We're keeping it a secret until she's born." Matsuri said with a giggle.

"Awww..what a fun surprise!" The nurse said, positively giddy!

"It is! It hasn't stopped them from guessing though!" Matsuri said laughing, and soon after the nurse joined in on the laughter.

"You two seem to be in a good mood.." Gaara said with a smile while he sat up from his nap.

"Just girl talk." The nurse said smiling at Matsuri, who nodded in agreement.

Gaara smiles, happy to see Matsuri smiling again. It had been such a stressful 24 hours for her, so to see her happy..made Gaara unspeakably happy. He then focuses his attention on the fetal monitors.

"Is the baby ok?" Gaara asks frowning.

"While Matsuri was sleeping the fetal monitors across her belly became loose, so now I'm just adjusting them so I can get a good reading on the baby's vitals. I'm sure the baby is doing just fine, from what I can tell she's sleeping." The nurse calmly answers, trying to reassure Gaara.

Gaara nods, sitting up. He then hears a buzz from his phone.

"It's Kankuro. He says that Shinki's knocked out."

"Aww..poor kid." Matsuri answers frowning.

"There we go.." The nurse quietly says once the fetal monitor starts beeping again. She then studies the number on the screen, quietly mumbling notes to herself. She quickly notices the concerned looks of Gaara and Matsuri, she then smiles.

"She's doing just fine. I can tell from her heart rate that she's sleepy.."

Matsuri nods, rubbing her belly."Yeah..I haven't felt her move in the past hour and a half."

The nurse nods, adjusting Matsuri's blankets and hospital gown back over her belly. She then re-checks all of Matsuri's vitals signs to ensure that both Mama and baby were doing well.

"You're doing so much better than you were yesterday.." The nurse says as she finishes her exams.

"I feel a lot better too..though I still feel a little weak." Matsuri says settling into her bed.

"That's to be expected, so don't worry too much. Aside from your injuries, you're pretty much full term in your pregnancy. Your body's working hard to sustain this little one in your belly, so don't feel bad about being tired." The nurse reassures Matsuri.

Matsuri nods, gripping Gaara's hand."It's still hard to believe that this pregnancy is almost over."

"It is..she'll be here before we know it." Gaara says, smiling at Matsuri.

The nurse smiles watching the young couple, she then decides to take her leave, to give the couple their privacy.


	10. Chapter 9

Upon waking up Shinki was surprised to see his Uncle Kankuro and cousin Shikadai playing a game of Shogi. As far as he could tell his Uncle had just lost terribly..arguably not for the first time if his Uncle's groans of protest were anything to go by. Shikadai on the other hand, was chuckling. Clearly reveling in his victory.

Naturally, Shikamaru was the first one to notice that his nephew was awake. With a smile Shikamaru walks over to Shinki and sits down.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok..how is my Mom?" Shinki asks, trying to mask his concern.

Kankuro and Shikadai had paused the game and looked up at this point.

"I just got a text from your Dad, he says that your Mom just woke up from a long nap and that she's doing really well." Temari answers for Shikamaru as she steps into the room.

Shikamaru nods at Temari, thankful that his wife always knew just when to step in. Temari had situated herself in front of Shinki and held onto one of his hands.

"She's going to be just fine, and your baby sister is going to be just fine." Temari reassured her nephew.

"I..can't believe she's going to be here in a few weeks.." Shinki said looking at his hands.

Temari smiles brightly. "I know..you'll get to hold her soon!"

Shinki smiles a little bit."Yeah..do you think Mom will be ok during her labor?"

"I do. Speaking as someone who's given birth before I can tell you that the adrenaline of getting to meet your baby really helps you push past the pain to have your baby. She'll do great!"

Shinki nods, smiling."She is pretty anxious to meet her.."

"I bet she is.."

* * *

"Take a minute to catch your breath, I know that sitting up after laying down for a long time is a bit of a whirlwind." Sakura says to Matsuri, who was currently sitting on the side of her bed. Her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. Gaara, was currently standing in front of Matsuri, a fail-safe to make sure she didn't slump forward and fall.

"I am so pregnant.." Matsuri says chuckling, her hand rubbing her belly, which was in fact quite large. Cute, but large nonetheless.

"That you are." Gaara says, smiling.

It still amazed him that _this_ was how humans were made.

"Ok, let's take our next step and get you standing up. Matsuri, I want you to hold onto Gaara's hands for support.." Sakura says hovering close, in the off-chance that Matsuri lost her grip on Gaara's hand.

Matsuri cautiously puts her first foot down, then the second..

"Oh..my legs feel like jelly."

"I bet. Hold onto my hands or my arm tighter if you need to." Gaara says, holding Matsuri securely.

"You're doing great Matsuri! We're just going to pace around the room a little bit ok?"

Matsuri nods, before quietly gasping and holding her belly.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asks, wrapping his arm around Matsuri's shoulder.

"Nothing..the baby just started moving like crazy.."Matsuri says staring down at her belly.

"That's normal. She's just reacting to you being up and around again." Sakura says with a smile.

They had paced for about 10 minutes before Matsuri paused, taking a deep breath in.

"Can I lay down again?"

"Yes, of course." Sakura answers, walking over to help Gaara get Matsuri situated back in her bed.

A knock on the door interrupted the three.

"Can we come in? It's Temari, Shinki, Kankuro and Shikamaru."

Matsuri smiles."Let them in."

Sakura nods, quickly adjusting Matsuri's blankets and pillows."Come in!"

Temari immediately makes her way to Matsuri, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Hi..how are you feeling?"

"Really good, I just got up and walked around for about 10 minutes. The baby started kicking like crazy!"

"Good job! I bet she did! She was probably surprised that her Mama was up and going again!"

Matsuri starts to laugh."That's exactly it I think!"

Shinki quietly made her way over to Matsuri's bedside, opting to stand by his Aunt Temari. Matsuri smiles at him and gestures for him to come closer. Shinki hesitates for a moment, before ultimately walking closer to his Mom.

Instead of speaking Matsuri gingerly places her hand on Shinki's cheek, looking into his eyes. She then gentle pulls Shinki close to her, well as close as her pregnant belly would allow, and she holds his head over her heart. Shinki visibly relaxes and focuses his gaze on Matsuri's belly, which Matsuri quickly notices.

"I know..I'm huge."

Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro burst into laughter, while Gaara merely chuckles as he rests his chin on his hand.

Shinki lifts his head, and begins to go into a frenzy, adamantly denying that he was thinking about how big his Mother's stomach was, but Matsuri quickly tells him that she was joking. The laughs in the room calm down to chuckles while Shinki pulls a chair closer to his Mom's bed.

"Do you get to come home soon Mother?" Shinki asks, looking at Matsuri and the baby's monitors.

"I do, Sakura says that she's going to discharge me in 3 days. She wants to fully ensure that the baby and I are stable and safe to travel home on the train."Matsuri says rubbing her belly.

Shinki nods, and for the briefest of moments he lifts his hand towards his Mother's stomach, though he quickly puts his hand down. Matsuri notices of course and rests her son's hand on her stomach. She shifts his hand around for a few moments, before resting it on one spot.

"Can you feel her?"Matsuri asks smiling at Shinki, though at this point the other adults in this room were also smiling watching the Mother-Son interaction.

Shinki pauses, deeply focused before his lips part in a quiet, but surprised, gasp. He then looks to his Mother, shock still etched deeply into his features.

Matsuri simply giggles."It's a crazy sensation huh?"

Shinki simply nods, staring at his Mother's belly. He knew that his mother was pregnant and that a tiny baby was growing inside of her, all of this he logically knew.

But to feel the baby move? That was currently blowing his mind.

Kankuro starts to chuckle, breaking the silence. "So Matsuri, are you excited to push something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a-"

"Kankuro!" Temari sternly interrupts, though her husband was already trying to stifle his laughter. Matsuri herself was starting to go white, as she stared at Temari.

"It can't be..that bad right Temari?"

Temari nervously giggles before walking over to Matsuri, whispering in her ear:

"It's worse."

Matsuri found herself slumping back against her pillows. Gaara quickly held onto her hand, gently rubbing it in reassurance.

"Don't be scared, I'll be right with you. Every step of the way.."

Matsuri smiles at her husband, Gosh she loved him.

"You can do it Mother..you're one of the strongest people I know."

Matsuri wasn't the only person in the room who awed at Shinki's statement.

"Thank you..all of you." Matsuri says, feeling truly blessed to have such wonderful friends and family.


	11. Chapter 10

The day Matsuri was scheduled to leave the hospital could not have come fast enough. She was beyond ready to go home and put all of the finishing touches on her daughter's nursery, and she wanted to help Shinki get back to his normal routine, since it would likely relieve the stress he had built up over the past week.

She breathed out a heavy sigh of relief when her nurse finished taking out her I.V lines and made sure to put a bandaid and gauze where the needle had entered her skin, since upon extracting the I.V she had bled a bit. Which according to the nurse, was entirely normal.

Gaara was a great help as well. He had kindly and quietly packed her bags the night before she was scheduled to be discharged so she could have an easy morning. He even stood outside the bathroom door while she changed out of her hospital gown and into her maternity leggings, an elegant black shade, and maternity top, a cute short sleeve heather grey color, with the sleeves a slightly lighter shade than the overall body. Both extremely comfortable and most importantly wouldn't irritate the bandages on her chest or the bandaids and gauze on her arms. Temari was even kind enough to go out and buy Matsuri a beautiful pair of rain boots, which were a beautiful shade of navy blue.

"Well..I couldn't just let pregnant sister-in-law go out in the rain unprotected."

That's what Temari had told her, though Matsuri knew that Temari reveled in spoiling her during this pregnancy. And to be honest, even before her pregnancy. Temari was just so thankful to have a sister as sweet as Matsuri.

Walking out of the bathroom Gaara smiles and gently hugs her.

"You're finally coming home."

There was a profound sense of relief in his voice, which causes Matsuri to hold her husband a little tighter. Gaara had told her the tragic story of his Mother Karura dying after giving birth to him a long time ago, just as she had shared her own story of witnessing her parents deaths. Matsuri knew how nervous Gaara had been during this pregnancy, he was terrified that history would repeat itself and he would lose his wife. Matsuri always gently reassured Gaara that she and their baby would be just fine. Gaara and Matsuri had even made the plan to have their child at birth center close to the Suna hospital, but not _in_ the Suna hospital. The idea of giving birth in the same hospital Karura had died in deeply disturbed not only Gaara and Matsuri but Temari and Kankuro as well, who fully supported their niece being born in a birth center. They also loved the midwives Gaara and Matsuri had chosen, who were both experts in their field.

The idea of giving birth without the aid and relief of hospital medication did scare Matsuri, though she was reassured by Gaara that she could do it, that he would be by her side, and that she's stronger than she realizes.

"Matsuri?" Gaara asks breaking her out of her chain of thought.

"Yes?"

"Would you like your sweater coat?" He asks holding onto her coat, which was a lovely shade of navy blue.

"Oh, yes please!" Matsuri says.

Gaara smiles and passes Matsuri her coat, he watches her put it on before walking over and gently setting his hand on her belly.

Matsuri pauses and lets out a surprised "Oh!" before smiling.

"She's kind of sleepy this morning so you may not feel her moving until later."

Gaara frowns, in fact he may actually have been pouting. Which made Matsuri giggle and lift her head to give her husband a kiss.

"Don't worry dear, she'll probably be moving later. Is Shinki all ready to go?"

Gaara nods and picks up Matsuri's bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Thank you Gaara, I'll carry my pillow." Matsuri says with a smile as she picks up her pillow.

"So are you all set and ready to go?" Matsuri's nurse asks as she walks in.

"We are, and we just wanted to say a big thank you to you for taking such good care of me, and more importantly for taking such good care of our baby." Matsuri says embracing the nurse.

"Aww..you're very welcome. I'm just so relieved that you're doing so much better, and not just better but thriving. I hope your birth goes smoothly and that you both have a happy, healthy little girl."

"Thank you." Matsuri says as she waves goodbye when the nurse leaves.

"Aww..are you two leaving already?"

Matsuri smiles when she sees its Sakura at the door, and not knowing what to say she just walks to Sakura and wraps her arms around her, much to Sakura's surprise, though Sakura smiles and gently embraces Matsuri back.

"I..don't even know what to say. We can't thank you enough..you saved me and more importantly you saved our baby." Matsuri says, struggling to find the words to adequately explain her gratitude.

"You don't need to thank me..we're friends. What you can do, is send me a picture of your little girl when she's born." Sakura says smiling.

"We absolutely will, you're already on our text list for when she's born." Gaara says smiling.

Sakura claps her hands together in excitement. "Good! well, I won't keep you. Have a safe trip home!"

"Thank you, we'll let you know when we've gotten home." Matsuri says.

"I'm holding you to that!" Sakura says giggling while she leaves.

* * *

"Ok..let's check everything off. We have everyone's luggage, Kankuro, Shinki, Yodo, Araya, Gaara and Matsuri are all here. I just passed everyone their tickets-"

"It's ok Temari, it looks we're all fully prepared and ready to go." Matsuri said giggling at her sister-in-law.

"Are you stalling Temari?" Kankuro asks with a smirk.

"No!" Temari says offended, though she herself knew that Kankuro was right. She hated to see her siblings leave, and that extended to Matsuri as well. Before she knew it Temari found herself quietly walking over to Matsuri and resting a hand on her belly, gently rubbing it.

"Temari are you ok?" Matsuri asks concerned as Temari stared at her belly.

"I'm just..I'm just going to miss you guys."

"Aww..we'll be seeing each again before you know it. You, Shikamaru and Shikadai are coming to Suna when the baby's born right?" Matsuri says giving Temari a hug.

"Yes. I guess I'm just a little nervous to see you go because of everything that's happened. Please..promise me that you'll all stay safe and take care of yourselves."

The group nods and Temari smiles bright before walking over to give each of her brothers and her nephew a hug, she found herself holding them all a little tighter.

Matsuri in the meanwhile took the time to hug Shikadai."Take good care of yourself my sweet nephew."

"I will. Please do the same Aunt Matsuri!" Shikadai says holding his Aunt tighter.

"I promise you I will." Matsuri says giving Shikadai a kiss on the cheek.

Shikadai smiles standing next to his parents as they wave goodbye to the Thunder Train. Temari herself had tears in her eyes, before she could wipe them away Shikamaru gently wipes them away from her face and gently pulls her close.

"Just think Temari, in a few weeks..we'll finally have a niece."

Temari nods, smiling through her tears."I can't wait."

"Just think Mom.." Shikadai starts, startling his parents, who turn to look at their son who stood staring at the stars.

"We're all under the same sky."

 **AN: I love Shikadai.**


	12. Chapter 11

**_3 weeks later_**

Kankuro was currently standing outside the door, eyes and ears on alert should anyone decide to attack his younger brother or his sister-in-law as they made a visit to their midwife. He found himself smiling as he heard the quick fluttering of his niece's heart on the fetal doppler.

* * *

"She's doing ok right?" Matsuri asks laying in bed, half sitting up, half snuggling into her pillows. She currently had her sweater rolled up to her bra line, her bare belly showing so her midwife could perform her exam. Which currently entailed checking her baby's heartbeat with the doppler.

"She's doing wonderful, her heart rate is healthy." Yuka, their midwife, tells Matsuri.

Matsuri lets out an audible sigh of relief as she rests her hand back on top of her belly. She looks to Gaara with a relieved smile, he in turn smiles back and rests his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know why you're surprised, you've taken great care of her these past nine months."

Matsuri blushes at the compliment and looks away. Yuka merely giggles at the young couple, for she herself was a woman of a particular age and could easily recall her days of youthful romance. But, that was for another day. Today she had a prenatal appointment to oversee.

"Alright Lady Matsuri, you're just going to feel me pushing on your belly.." Yuka said as she began to assess the baby's position, gently pressing into Matsuri's belly focusing particularly on the right side.

"She is so stubborn..she's still posterior."

Matsuri lets out a heavy sigh and looks down at her belly."You're trying to show us who's boss already huh?"

Yuka and Gaara chuckle while Matsuri pouts.

"Aww..I bet at this point you're just ready to have her out of you huh?" Yuka says giving Matsuri a sympathetic smile.

Matsuri nods, rubbing her belly."I am. Its been a fun journey getting to carry her, and feel her move and kick around. But..I'm ready to get her out."

"Well..you are exactly 40 weeks today, so If you would be willing I could strip your membranes and send you home with some raspberry leaf tea to give your body a little help going into labor?" Yuka says, smiling brightly.

Matsuri gives Yuka a nervous smile, before looking over to Gaara.

"What do you think?"

Gaara smiles before leaning down to sit next to Matsuri on the bed, gently taking her hand in his. "Its really up to you, it's your body. I will support you in whatever you decide."

Matsuri found herself falling more and more in love with Gaara, she gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

"If I have you strip my membranes and I start drinking this tea will I immediately go into labor? Or will I be able to go home and sleep? Because I'm really tired and I know that I need energy for labor and for when I actually push her out." Matsuri says, laying out her concerns.

"I wish I could give you a concise answer, but it really depends on the person's body. Your body could either go into labor in a few hours, a few days or not at all. So, I do suggest resting when you get home since you really can't know what your body will do." Yuka says smiling sympathetically at Matsuri.

Matsuri nods, taking a moment to weigh her options. She looks down at her belly, and feels the gentle shifting of her daughter.

"I think I'm ready to meet her." Matsuri says, smiling first at Yuka, then at Gaara.

"Ok, let's get this going then." Yuka says clapping her hands.

* * *

"Shouldn't the baby be here by now Uncle Kankuro?" Shinki asks, waiting outside the midwife's exam room. Shinki, Yodo, and Araya had arrived a few minutes after Kankuro, Gaara and Matsuri. Yodo, being Matsuri's apprentice and assistant, had paid extra close attention to her and found herself fascinated by the entire pregnancy, labor and delivery process. Shinki was worried about his Mom of course, while Araya just wanted to make sure everything was ok.

Kankuro chuckles before shrugging."Unfortunately it depends on the Mom's body, so it's hard to determine. For example, your Aunt Temari was 3 weeks early when she gave birth to your cousin Shikadai. From what I can hear your Mom's midwife is giving her something to help her go into labor."

Shinki's eyes widen."It won't..hurt her will it?"

Kankuro shakes his head."No. If anything it will just make her mildly uncomfortable."

Yodo makes a face."That's no fun."

Kankuro nods."No it is not fun, but for her it will be the means to an end. She'll have her baby soon and be out of discomfort and pain."

Yodo lowers her head and nods, before snapping her head up, her ultra sensitive ears picking up a new sound. She ran to the door and pressed her ear against it.

Kankuro tilts his head, concern etched on his features."What's wrong?"

"Lady Matsuri..is breathing kind of heavy. She's slowly inhaling and exhaling like she's in pain or something.."

Kankuro nods, before pulling out his phone."I'm going to text Gaara and see what's up."

Shinki, Yodo, and Araya nod, staring at Kankuro intently waiting for an answer.

They all breathe a huge sigh of relief when they hear Kankuro's phone buzzing, Yodo taps her fingers together waiting for Kankuro to begin reading.

"Everything's fine. Yuka just stripped Matsuri's membranes, which can be a bit painful. Matsuri's having a few cramps right now so she's just breathing through those, they have just about stopped. Yuka's making her a special tea right now, but after that we should be ready to go." Kankuro read, watching Shinki, Yodo and Araya breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"It's going to be ok guys." Kankuro reassured Shinki, Yodo and Araya once again.

"Ok, your tea is all ready." Yuka said pouring the tea into a portable cup, then securing the top onto the cup.

Matsuri nods, sitting up and setting her hands on her belly. Gaara wraps his arm around her shoulders to support her.

"Take your time, we're in no rush." Gaara says, to which Matsuri gives him a small smile. He could tell that she was still a bit uncomfortable.

Yuka quickly walks back into the room and gently hands Matsuri her cup of tea.

"Are you doing ok Lady Matsuri?"

"I'm ok, I'm still a bit uncomfortable..but the cramps have gone away."

"Good! At least we know that your body is cooperating, even though it does hurt a bit."

Matsuri nods and takes a sip of her tea."This is yummy.."

"Aww..thanks. Now, I want you to go home and try to get some sleep. I feel like with your membranes stripped and this tea you're going to go into labor soon, and you'll need your energy." Yuka explains.

Matsuri nods, holding onto Gaara's arm for support as she stood up. Yuka was kind enough to help Matsuri put on her sweater coat. Matsuri smiles and gently hugs Yuka.

"Thank you for all of your help."

"You're very welcome Lady Matsuri, she's almost here. You can do this."

Matsuri smiles before getting a little teary-eyed."Thanks, I've been extra hormonal and teary lately."

"Aww..that is totally normal! I'll see you very soon." Yuka says waving goodbye as Matsuri and Gaara leave.

* * *

"Oh..hi." Matsuri says surprised to see Yodo, Shinki and Araya.

"They were concerned so they came over to make sure everything was ok." Kankuro says, smiling proudly.

"That's very kind of all of you." Gaara answers for Matsuri, seeing how emotional she was about to get.

Matsuri simply nods and wipes her eyes, giggling a bit. "I'm sorry, my hormones are just really going crazy right now.."

The entire group shakes their hand and almost in chorus says:

"Don't apologize! It's totally fine!"

Matsuri giggles for a moment before yawning, she then leans into Gaara's shoulder and closes her eyes.

"I'm going to take her home so she can rest, labor could start soon and she needs all the energy she can get." Gaara says.

Kankuro nods and motions for Yodo, Araya and Shinki to follow him out as they escort Matsuri home.

 ** _AN: Once again thank you all so much for your support! I want to give a special shout out to the reviewer CE! Thank you so much!_**


	13. Chapter 12

Getting Shikamaru free from work had been, well as her husband would put it: "A Drag". But, nevertheless Naruto pulled some strings and was able to convince the higher ups that Konoha wouldn't burn to the ground if Shikamaru left for a few days.

Temari smiled to herself as she sat next to her husband on the thunder train, she intertwined her hands with his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're feeling friendly today.." Shikamaru says smiling at his wife, who merely blushes.

"You could say that. It's going to be a good week..I get to see my brothers, precious sister-in-law, and darling nephew. And I finally get to meet my niece."

"Let's not count our chickens before they hatch. Matsuri still needs to give birth, she hasn't even gone into labor at this point..and-"

"She's going to go into labor tonight, trust me." Temari says, before looking over at Shikadai. Their son lay fast asleep, wrapped up in a blanket Naruto and Hinata had gifted him for his birthday. They had woken up particularly early, 4am. Temari insisted they leave early in case Matsuri went into labor suddenly. It was 10am now, they were only 30 minutes away from Suna.

Shikamaru and Temari quietly laugh, watching their son's face twist into funny expressions while he slept.

Oh the joy a child truly brings.

* * *

When Temari, Shikamaru, and Shikadai walked in to the Kazekage family mansion, that had been in Temari's family for a number of years, they were greeted by Kankuro who gave Temari and Shikadai a big hug, whereas he gave Shikamaru a big smile and a: "Yo!", to which Shikamaru smiled and replied with an answering "Yo!".

"Any baby yet?" Temari asks with a hopeful smile, only to be disappointed when Kankuro shook his head.

"Matsuri and Gaara are sleeping, since they both need to rest..they likely will have a long few days ahead of them, and we both know that Gaara will not let himself sleep when Matsuri's in labor."

"Right. That's good that they're resting..maybe when she wakes up she'll start to feel a couple contractions."

"Matsuri told us that she's planning on going for a long walk when she wakes up to try and get labor going, hopefully her body cooperates."

Much to his siblings surprise Gaara walked out into the living room, a hand over his mouth to cover a yawn. Temari quickly walked over and gave Gaara a hug.

"Hey..how is she?"

"She's doing ok, she's starting to feel a few little twinges. A couple of them woke her up, but she was able to fall back asleep the first few times. But she had one about 15 minutes ago that really woke her up, so..she's just taking a shower right now."

"Aww..that's good, I know that it hurts and is uncomfortable for her but it's a sign that the baby's coming. How far apart are her pains?"

Gaara tilted his head for a moment and brought his hand under his chin in thought."About..20 minutes. They were 40 minutes at first."

Temari nods."Ok. So she's still very much in early labor..how's her pain?"

Gaara frowns."She said that it's still manageable, she can talk through her contractions still."

"That's good. Do you mind if I go and check on her?"

"Not at all. It would be a relief actually." Gaara says smiling.

* * *

"Matsuri? Are you doing ok in there?" Temari asks, gently knocking on the bathroom door.

"Mmm hmm..just working through a contraction. I'll be out in a minute." Matsuri answers after taking a few inhales and exhales.

"It's ok, take your time."

Matsuri, punctual as usual, was out in 3 minutes. To Temari, she looked very comfortable, she had comfy floral pajama bottoms on and a heather grey short-sleeve maternity shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, with her bangs clipped back.

"They were annoying me." Matsuri says giggling while pointing at her bangs.

Temari smiles and walks over to give Matsuri a hug."You're still smiling, that's good. Are your contractions still 20 minutes apart?"

"Yep. I had a really bad one just before I got in the shower and I just finished having one, they last about 1 minute." Matsuri says walking out into the living room with Temari, to greet Shikamaru and Shikadai.

"Hi..how are you feeling?" Shikamaru says gently giving Matsuri a hug.

"Hanging in there, it's actually not as bad as I thought it would be..at least at this point." Matsuri says resting her hands on top of her belly, before letting out a heavy exhale.

Gaara frowns and walks over to Matsuri, gently pulling her close to him.

"Are you ok?"

Matsuri makes a face."The baby's pushing her head against my spine, and it hurts.."

Temari frowns."I'm sorry..she's probably trying to adjust herself so she can come out. I know it hurts, but it's a good thing."

Matsuri nods, before turning to Kankuro.

"Is Shinki doing ok?"

Kankuro nods with a smile."He's working on some embroidery in his room right now..he wanted to keep his mind occupied so he doesn't worry about this labor."

Matsuri gives Kankuro a small smile."Good..I'm going to lay down and..oh, hi Shikadai." Matsuri says upon noticing Shikadai, she merely gives him a small smile and a hug, before excusing herself to go and lay down.

"She's already really out of it.." Kankuro says.

Gaara nods."I'm going to go lay down with her.."

Temari and Kankuro nod and each pat Gaara on the shoulder, giving him a look of reassurance. Gaara gives them a small smile and makes his way back to his and Matsuri's bedroom.

 ** _AN: She's having the baby! Once again thank you for all of your reviews and support! Shout out to "Villain Princess" (I love your enthusiasm) and "CE"!_**


	14. Chapter 13

The contractions were 7 minutes apart now, and getting stronger each time. She could actually feel her daughter pushing her head against her spine as hard as she could during each contraction, as she inched lower and lower in her pelvis. This was a new level of pain that she didn't know existed, Temari was not exaggerating when she explained what labor felt like. Though, Matsuri did find herself thankful for all of the breathing exercises that Yuka had taught her. While they didn't take the pain away they helped her cope with the pain. She appeared to be the picture of calm, despite the storm of pain brewing inside of her. She found herself thankful that the bed she was laying on was extremely comfortable.

Gaara had stuck to her side like glue, allowing his hand to be nearly crushed during each contraction, without complaint. Gaara had explained to her that whatever pain he was feeling couldn't possibly compare to what she was going through.

He was right.

The couple had arrived at the birth center 45 minutes prior, and just in time. Had they been even a minute later Matsuri doubted she would want to walk anywhere while trying to cope with her contractions. According to Yuka, Matsuri was 3 centimeters, which made Matsuri cringe since she had 7 more centimeters to go, and there was no telling how long that would take. She had already thrown up 3 times in the span of 30 minutes due to pain, and it would likely only get worse.

Matsuri then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Matsuri?"

Matsuri groans in response, before opening her eyes to see Yuka gently sitting by her.

"I want to start an I.V to get some fluids into you ok? Which hand would you like it in?"

Truth be told Matsuri didn't want it in either hand, but she knew that her being dehydrated wasn't good for the baby.

"My left please..it's my non-dominant hand."

"Ok, I'll get that started now. You probably won't even notice, since what you're going through right now hurts more than any needle." Yuka says quietly, and in a very soothing voice.

Matsuri nods giving Gaara's hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

"This really sucks.." Kankuro says standing guard outside of Matsuri's labor room.

"I know, I hate to see her in pain. But..like she said it's the means to an end, she needs to go through this to have her baby." Temari says, trying to comfort her brother.

"Hopefully it goes fast.."

Temari nods."I hope so.."

* * *

"All done." Yuka quietly says after placing a mesh wrap around Matsuri's hand to keep her I.V in place.

"Thank you.."Matsuri quietly says laying back against her pillows. She then takes a sharp inhale of breath and closes her eyes as another contraction starts.

"It's okay..inhale..exhale.." Yuka said soothingly.

Once the contraction ended Matsuri opened her eyes and rested her hands on her belly, before giving Gaara a small smile.

Gaara leans close and kisses her forehead. "You're doing such a great job."

"I'm trying.." Matsuri says with a small giggle.

"Lord Gaara is right, you're doing a fantastic job Lady Matsuri. In fact, I want to check your cervix in an hour and a half to check your dilation. I think you're getting closer to transition.."

Matsuri makes a face. "That's what I'm scared of, I could do these contractions all day..but I'm scared of transition."

"Here's the thing, your body will ramp up with each contraction. With each one your body is preparing you for the next one, you're not going to get blasted with pain in transition. Your body is taking it step by step. You can do this..you already are." Yuka says giving Matsuri an encouraging smile.

Matsuri shyly nods and looks down at her belly. "Can we check her heart rate again? I know she's doing ok since she's moving..but it would help me feel better."

Yuka nods and pulls out the fetal doppler, while Matsuri pulls her shirt up to her bra line.

"I'm sorry this is going to be a little cold." Yuka says rubbing gel on Matsuri's belly, Matsuri flinches but adjusts to the temperature. Yuka then places the doppler on Matsuri's belly, and an adorable fluttering fills the room.

Matsuri and Gaara both immediately smile, as does Yuka.

"She's doing awesome, her heart rate's very healthy, she's tolerating these contractions very well."

"Good..hopefully it won't be much longer." Matsuri says rubbing her belly.

* * *

"How much longer do you think it will be Dad?" Shikadai asks in between moves. He and Shikamaru had started a game of Shogi after Temari left for the birth center.

Shikamaru smiles while contemplating his next move. "Hard to say..there are so many different variables.."

Shikadai frowns. "Poor Aunt Matsuri.."

Shikamaru pauses. "I know its hard when someone you love is in pain..but just think, this is a pain that has a purpose. If you want I can text your Mom and ask for an update?"

Shikadai nods, looking to Shinki's door. "I think Shinki would like an update as well."

Shikamaru nods and pulls out his phone, asking Temari for an update. It took a few minutes but he eventually received a response within 10 minutes. During that time Shikadai brought Shinki out of his room and away from his embroidery project to hear the update.

Shikamaru pulled out his phone and began to read.

"Matsuri just hit transition, she's 7 centimeters dilated and her contractions are 3 minutes apart. She's doing awesome, her breathing's really good and she's just focused on getting through this at this point. The baby's doing great too! She should be here by the end of the day!"

Shinki and Shikadai let out a sigh of relief.

"It's almost over."


	15. Chapter 14

"Push, Push Push…" Yuka gently says sitting in front of Matsuri, who sat on an inflatable birthing stool, which was far comfier than a regular, plastic or wooden birth stool. Her legs covered by a white towel. Yuka had suggested sitting on it for a few reasons, one being that it would help gravity move the baby further down into Matsuri's pelvis, and two it helped to open up Matsuri's pelvis, which at the moment was much needed.

Matsuri had been pushing for the past hour and a half, trying to push the baby under her pubic bone. But, their daughter being posterior and coming out face first, was having difficulty. From what Yuka had told Matsuri, her head was halfway under her pubic bone.

Matsuri, once again was so thankful for Gaara who sat behind her, holding her up with his arms gently draped across her chest, and for Temari who held a cold washcloth in place on her forehead.

Matsuri was currently wearing her black lace sports bra, she had worn it in the bath for a while when she labored in there. The warm water seriously helped and gave her at least a little relief from the insane back pain she was feeling.

"You're such a trooper.." Temari says after the last contraction ended and Matsuri stopped pushing to catch her breath. She gently dabbed her face and forehead, while Gaara gently ran his hand up and down Matsuri's arm.

"It's almost over.." He gently whispered to Matsuri who leaned back laying her head against his chest.

"He's right. There's just a little bit left that needs to get under your pubic bone.." Yuka says examining Matsuri.

Matsuri nods, many bags having accumulated under her eyes. "I want her out.."

Gaara looks Matsuri deep in the eyes. "She's coming.."

* * *

Kankuro continued to pace.

Only this time Shikamaru, Shinki and Shikadai had joined him in waiting.

Shikamaru had received a text from Temari an hour ago saying that the baby was close to coming out and that Matsuri was already pushing. He had expected the baby to be here by now nearly 2 hours later, but then again he knew how unpredictable childbirth was.

Shinki was now embroidering with a fury, clearly on the edge. Shikadai was slightly cooler headed, but still tapped his fingers together, eyes closed as if willing for the baby to come.

Shikamaru found himself standing next to Kankuro, both of their heads resting against the door. Each of them flinching when they heard Matsuri's whimpers, though not as much as Shinki who looked like he wanted to crawl out of his own body.

"Is she here yet?" Yodo asks walking into the birth center.

Kankuro lowers his head, shaking it no. Yodo nods in response before walking over to the door, standing in-between Shikamaru and Kankuro she leans her ear to the door, knowing her ultra-sensitive ears would pick up all the sound.

Yodo nods for a moment and leans her ear closer.

"Can you tell us what you hear please?" Shikamaru asks.

Yodo gives him a small smile. "They're telling Lady Matsuri to breathe, Yuka's assistant Akari is putting towels on the bed.." Yodo's eyes go wide!

"What is it?!" Kankuro and Shikamaru ask in unison!

* * *

"Her head's out! breathe..try not to push, I'm going to suction her out."

Temari sat by Matsuri's head, looking into her eyes while she gently strokes her face.

"It's ok, she's pretty much here..her head's out and now all you need to do is wait for a minute while Yuka suctions her out and then you can push the rest of her body out."

Matsuri exhales, panting almost as she tries to control her breathing. "Does..she..have..hair?"

Gaara and Temari turn their attention to Yuka who gives Matsuri a small smile.

"She does! From what you've told me it's the same color hair as your Mom's Matsuri.."

Matsuri starts to get a little teary-eyed. "And..Shinki.."

Yuka nods, her smile growing bigger.

Gaara bit his lip, his head hanging down, clearly emotional. Matsuri looks over at Gaara and gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ok..just push one more time and she'll be here.." Yuka says as Akari passes her a warm towel.

Matsuri nods and gently pushes before..

* * *

Yodo clasps her hand over her mouth, tears immediately fill her eyes.

Only this time, she isn't the only one crying.

"Thank God.." Shinki says dropping his piece of embroidery to the floor, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.


End file.
